1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networked electronic systems, and more particularly to a system and method for determining whether components of a wireless networked system are co-located within a common room or area.
2. Description of the Background Art
Increasingly, electronic communication systems such as audio or video conferencing systems are utilizing wireless networks to link system components such as microphones, speakers, and the like. Wireless networks offer the substantial benefit of eliminating cables and associated connectors and allow component devices to be easily and freely positioned relative to each other. Additionally, wireless networks allow system components to be easily rearranged to suit the needs of the user.
A disadvantage associated with wireless communication systems is the potential for unintended dissemination of confidential or sensitive information. In a conference setting, it is desirable to limit access to the conference information only to conference participants. To facilitate this need, conference systems are typically located in a fully enclosed space such as a conference room. However, most commercially available wireless networked communication systems employ radio frequency (RF) signals to transmit data between and among the various system components. These RF signals may easily penetrate walls, ceilings, and other room barriers, and thus be inadvertently transmitted to components outside of the present communication system (e.g., a component of another wireless system located in a second conference room). Data transmission of RF signals outside of the immediate conference room may result in an unintentional and undesirable disclosure of proprietary or sensitive information, and also allows interception by eavesdroppers or industrial spies, thereby compromising confidentiality.
One method of preventing the inadvertent dissemination of confidential information is to encrypt transmissions between the system components. Alternatively, the carrier frequencies used for transmitting conference data may be varied. However, such solutions are generally difficult to implement, expensive, and/or may require user intervention.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for determining whether wireless networked components are co-located within a common room or area. There is a more specific need for a system and method for discriminating between co-located conference components and external (out-of-room) components, which does not require operator intervention.